1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, various flat plate displays of relatively reduced weight and volume have been developed to overcome certain disadvantages of cathode ray tubes (CRTs). Exemplary flat panel displays include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field emission displays (FEDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light emitting displays.
Since liquid crystal display devices are relatively small, light weight, and have low power consumption, they have been targeted as substitutes for CRTs where applicable. Liquid crystal display devices have been used on relatively large products such as monitors and TVs as well as on portable devices such as portable phones and Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs).
Liquid crystal display devices applied to portable devices use at least one light emitting diode (LED) as a light source to express an image of a certain luminance. As shown in FIG. 1A, a conventional liquid crystal display device includes a light emitting diode substrate 2 and at least one housing 4 on the light emitting diode substrate 2. The light emitting diode substrate 2 is fixedly attached within a mold frame and supplies a control signal from a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) to the housing 4. The housing 4 is attached to and electrically coupled to the light emitting diode substrate 2. As shown in FIG. 1B, the housing 4 includes an LED 6 fixed therein for generating light corresponding to a control signal provided from the housing 4. Including a light emitting diode substrate 2 in a conventional liquid crystal display panel results in an increase of manufacturing cost.